Moving On
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: "Su imagen se diluye paulatinamente y va dando paso a la de una chica. Es una joven de enmarañados cabellos castaños, ojos de un tono parecido, una cara preciosa y un uniforme extraño." A veces el destino funciona de maneras raras, a veces se trata de la persona indicada, pero no del momento apropiado.


Querida AliceMlfy espero que te guste la historia, aunque he tomado un poco de la petición y la convertí en lo que quise, además de que nunca he escrito nada sobre esta pareja y estoy un poco nerviosa con el resultado. ¡Pero la hice con cariño! Son tres capítulos cortos, por cierto ha sido inspirada en la canción "Moving On" de Kodaline. ¡Besos! :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Draco no suele pasear por las calles de Londres muy seguido, porque es hijo de un importante político y su madre no quiere que le suceda nada, aunque también se debe a que pasa la mayor parte del año recluido en un internado en Escocia y las vacaciones en cualquier paraje turístico que sea lo suficientemente apetecible para Narcissa. Así que esa ocasión es prácticamente invaluable.

Acomoda de manera correcta la capucha de su chamarra antes de adentrarse a uno de los tantos callejones de la ciudad, esperando que con el terrible frío que impregna la ciudad no sea extraño, evita hacer contacto visual con alguna de las personas que se gira a mirarlo y continua caminando con la seguridad de alguien que lo hace todos los días. Mira los escaparates con curiosidad, lleva una suma de dinero lo suficientemente grande como para satisfacer cualquier capricho.

Deambula un rato y entra a un par de tiendas, pero en ninguna encuentra algo que valga la pena según sus estándares. Un pequeño local prácticamente oculto en una esquina llama su atención, nada más necesita poner un pie dentro del lugar para saber el tipo de negocio que es, su amigo Theodore tiene una extraña fascinación por el ocultismo y los artefactos que adornan el lugar le hacen recordar algunas de las pertenencias del chico.

Se toma su tiempo mirando las curiosidades que hay en los estantes, todo tiene un aire místico que le parece divertido, coge una bola transparente y la mira por un instante antes de reqresarla a su lugar para seguir recorriendo la tienda. En el rincón hay un extraño objeto alto cubierto por una cortina color vino, siempre ha sido curioso, por lo que se apresura a retirar la tela sin mucha delicadeza. Se trata de un espejo alto y bastante bonito, tiene una extraña inscripción en el marco " _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse",_ está seguro que a su madre le encantaría tenerlo en el salón e inventar alguna historia para él.

Dirige sus ojos grises a la superficie y no puede evitar sonreír ante lo ridículo que luce, sin embargo, el gesto desaparece cuando su imagen se diluye paulatinamente y va dando paso a la de una chica. Es una joven de enmarañados cabellos castaños, ojos de un tono parecido, una cara preciosa y un uniforme extraño. Acerca lentamente la mano, con la intención de acariciar la imagen que se le presenta, embelesado, pero un carraspeo (que le hace dar un ligero respingo) lo detiene; da la vuelta para encarar a quien quiera que haya sido, encontrándose con un hombre mayor vestido de una manera extraña.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —pregunta con voz tajante.

Arruga los labios en una mueca de desagrado, no muy acostumbrado a que lo tutee un desconocido y aún menos a escuchar un tono así dirigirse a él.

—¿Cuánto quiere por el espejo? —contesta a su vez, del mismo modo.

—No está a la venta.

—Todo tiene un precio, dígame cuánto dinero quiere.

—No está a la venta —repite, dándole una mala mirada—. Marchate ya, no deberías estar aquí.

—¿Qué dice? Soy libre de ir a donde me plazca.

El hombre gruñe algo que le suena a «Estúpido muggle» o alguna cosa por el estilo, aunque supone que ha escuchado mal pues muggle no es una palabra —¿se trataría de un lenguaje extranjero?— antes de acercarse a grandes zancadas. poner la cortina vino en su lugar e interponerse entre él y el espejo.

—Vete ya —Hay una amenaza oculta en sus palabras y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda al entenderlo.

Le dedica su mejor mirada de desprecio y sale de la tienda con dignidad, sin imaginarse que será la última vez que vea aquel local.

* * *

Theo le dirige lo que podría ser una mirada divertida para él y eleva ligeramente la comisura de los labios, en una sonrisa que parece más una mueca. Han pasado un par de meses desde su encuentro con el extraño espejo y un par de semanas desde el inicio de clases, intentó sacar a la chica de su cabeza de todas las formas posibles sin ningún resultado y al final supuso que Nott podría ayudar. Sin embargo, el castaño parece estar más ocupado en reírse que en pensar alguna manera de solucionar las cosas.

—Así que entraste a una tienda de ocultismo por pura curiosidad —dice con cierta diversión latente en su voz. Draco no puede evitar fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro —farfulla, rodando los ojos. No puede entender qué es lo que le produce tanta gracia a su amigo.

—Estoy recapitulando, para ver si entendí bien todo —aclara, haciendo una pausa antes de proseguir—. Luego tocaste imprudentemente las cosas y finalmente llegaste a este "espejo", ¿no?

—Sí —Arruga el entrecejo y le da un trago a su té con impaciencia.

—¿Estás seguro de que no imaginaste a la chica? ¿O de que no era una ventana?

—¡Creo que puedo distinguir cualquiera de esas cosas de lo que ví!

—Entonces no sé cómo ayudarte, ¿estás seguro de…

—¡Estoy seguro! —exclama interrumpiendolo. generalmente mantiene sus emociones al margen, pero la situación lo pone mucho más sensible.

* * *

Astoria es hermosa, nadie puede negarlo. y mientras la observa él sabe que tiene bastante suerte de tenerla a su lado, aunque claro que la chica también la tiene por ser su novia. Pero después de ver la imagen del espejo ya no es lo mismo, ya no existen ni la mitad de las emociones que antes le provocaba su sola presencia. Sin embargo, cuando ella lo mira con un cariño desbordante y le dice que lo ama, no puede hacer otra cosa que forzar una sonrisa y darle un tierno beso en la frente.

* * *

El nuevo ciclo escolar está comenzando y tiene pinta de ser otro año aburrido, lleno de sueños sobre la chica del espejo (como ha comenzado a denominarla). La primera clase es la de Química con, Snape, su profesor favorito, extrañamente llega cinco minutos tarde y una muchacha lo acompaña. Ni siquiera se molesta en verla, termina de estudiar el cuaderno de Blaise para verificar que su tarea de la próxima clase este bien.

Severus se aclara la garganta, llamando la atención de la clase entera.

—Ella es la señorita Hermione Granger, una alumna de intercambio que nos acompañará en este ciclo escolar —dice con su típico tono monótono, y señala a la joven con un gesto vago.

Sólo falta una mirada para que su mundo se ponga de cabeza.


End file.
